Driving provides a good environment to study short-term cognitive information processing since crucial unprocessed information leads to an obvious behavioral outcome in driver errors. The relation of attention deficits to driver errors has been well established. Such deficits were far more correlated with accident records than visual deficits. One of the problems with classical paradigms is arranging for `unattended' stimuli to influence performance without covert attention shifts. This problem is almost always approached by using very brief presentations which leaves open the use of attention under natural conditions. In our driving simulator we can observe an extended behavioral sequence. Covert attention shifts can be controlled by manipulating the demands of the primary driving task. We use our Silicon Graphics machine to generate scenes displayed on the Virtual Research LCD displays, and to track the eyes and head during a simulated driving task. The display is linked to the head movements to simulate driving through a small `city'. Currently, eye movements are just being recorded, but later they will be used to update the display. At the moment, simulated motion through the display is linked only to the accelerator, brake, and steering wheel of a go-cart frame.